five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 33 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Falling Apart
Short Summary Long Summary Franky has defeated the guards at the docks, noting the massive armada of Marine ships crucial to Coalition success in Fiore. The cyborg grins at becoming a dismantler once again. He then aims a Franky Radical Beam at the middle battleship, setting off a chain reaction that eventually engulfs all the other vessels, crippling the Coalition’s naval capability in Fiore. Franky thinks of how fitting it is that he is the one doing the deed, musing that the Straw Hats just keep giving the World Government the middle finger. Tōshirō pants in exhaustion, commenting that he hasn’t faced anyone with such power since Aizen, wondering if all Marine Admirals are that strong. He then remembers Hancock warning them about the Admirals’ strength, and that out of all the participants in the war from her world, only Shanks, Blackbeard, Dragon, Sabo, maybe herself, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Rayleigh can face an Admiral one on one. Tōshirō then expresses relief that Kizaru was careless, doubting victory if otherwise. The Soul Reaper tells an unconscious Kensei to hold on while he makes sure Laxus is okay, and he’ll take them both to Medical soon. Tōshirō then hears the explosion from the docks, smiling that something else is going their way. When Tōshirō moves to Laxus, his Rokui Hyōketsujin is shattered, much to his horror. When Tōshirō tries to draw Hyōrinmaru, Kizaru knocks him out with a Haki-embedded foot. The Admiral then grins about his Armament Haki getting him out of the “scary” prison. He then expresses annoyance at not having access to his Glint Glint Fruit due to still being wet from the ice. When Kizaru decides to kill the two Soul Reapers, Laxus stumbles in, yelling for Kizaru to get away. The Admiral muses about how he thought he broke Laxus’s neck, impressed with the Wizard’s durability. Before Laxus can use his Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Kizaru cuts him off with a Haki kick that slams the Wizard to the ground. Kizaru comments on Laxus still being alive, then promises to kill him the old-fashioned way. Kizaru is then hit with a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, cursing the water. Kakashi then reveals himself, deciding that he has no choice but to handicap the Admiral. Kizaru recognizes Kakashi, and then asks if Kakashi can really beat him, since all he needs to do is dry off. When Kakashi expresses confidence in victory, and the reluctance to leave his comrades, Kizaru says that confidence is the scariest thing about criminals, telling Kakashi to tone it down before it gets him killed. Kizaru sends a Tempest Kick, making Kakashi realize that every high-ranking marine probably knows the Six Powers. Kakashi dodges while ruling out fire and wind so Kizaru won’t dry off. The Copy Ninja then activates both his Sharingan, with Kizaru noting that the Coalition thought he had only one Sharingan. When Kakashi comments about Dalmatian being killed by outdated info, Kizaru frowns at that, adding that that is a serious crime meaning life in Impel Down or execution, telling Kakashi to face the consequences. When Kakashi frowns at what the Marines define as criminals, adding that most pirates he met were decent people (moreso than anyone in the Coalition), Kizaru says that rules are rules and that any ally of the World Government has their crimes forgiven. When Kakashi asks how they hold people accountable, Kizaru states that anyone with the World Government is on the righteous path, with Kakashi thinking absolute power corrupts absolutely. Kakashi uses an Earth Style: Fissure that forces Kizaru to leap away. Kakashi pursues with a Shave, surprising Kizaru, who is able to follow the Ninja with Observation Haki. The Admiral is confused why Kakashi isn’t attacking with his Lightning Blade. When he hears Lightning Cable from behind, he sees a Shadow Clone Kakashi with its own Lightning Blade trying to connect with his twin. Kizaru quickly evades with a Moonwalk, thinking the high speed will air dry him if he keeps up the pace. He then sends a Tempest Kick to the two Kakashis, dispersing the Shadow Clone while the real one dodges. Kakashi is then able to pierce Kizaru with a Lightning Style: Finger Pistol, with the Admiral instantly figuring out the technique. Kizaru kicks Kakashi in the face with his Haki-blackened foot, yelling about it not being enough. This Kakashi also turns out to be a Shadow Clone, and the real one is able to hit Kizaru in the back with a Lightning Blade. Unfortunately for the Ninja, Kizaru was ready with his Armament Haki protecting his back. When Kizaru frowns about his favorite shirt being ruined, Kakashi thinks about the capabilities of Armament Haki, frustrated that he can’t copy it with his Sharingan. Kizaru sends a kick, which Kakashi dodges, while asking if he has any idea how rare Devil Fruits are. Kizaru elaborates that it takes years to track down a Devil Fruit, and most just sail along hoping for chance encounters, with whomever finding it eating it. When Kakashi asks for the point, Kizaru states he was underestimated, asking what he thinks he did to fight before eating the Glint Glint Fruit, adding that Devil Fruits are nothing to a weak body. Kizaru then uses Moonwalk and fires a Tempest Kick Guillotine, which Kakashi easily dodges with Shave. Knowing he needs to douse his opponent, Kakashi sends a successful Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu that nullifies Kizaru’s fruit again. Kakashi then tries to finish it soon. Kakashi then activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, with Kizaru musing on the “scary” eyes, sighing that he needs to dry off. Kakashi then activates the Susanōō, earning a look of awe from Kizaru. As Kakashi swings down an enormous sword, Kizaru evades with Shave and uses Moonwalk to get to the side. The Admiral then sends a Tempest Kick: Cross at the Susanōō’s head, but he frowns when he sees no effect. Cursing, Kizaru uses Moonwalk again, quickly evading Kakashi’s attempts to grab him. Kizaru keeps kicking, but Kakashi is able to catch and cut the Admiral across the waist with an attack Observation Haki could not help him avoid. Unfortunately for the Alliance, Kizaru’s Fruit is back in action, and the Admiral quickly uses a Yakasani Sacred Jewel, that forces the Susanōō to block with its sword. Kizaru then uses Sacred Yata Mirror to get around from building to building. Kakashi is then yanked out of the Susanōō by Kizaru, who proceeds to kick Kakashi into the ground. Kizaru explains that as long as light can get to it, he can travel through it, knowing Kakashi would be blind if the Susanōō blocked light. Kizaru then summons his Sacred Murakumo Sword, sentencing Kakashi to death in the name of justice for associating with pirates. Mirajane Strauss then surrounds Kizaru with a Darkness Stream, who cancels it out with his blade. After Kakashi notices Mirajane, Kizaru promises to execute her, with the Wizard saying she’ll gladly become a demon to beat people like Kizaru. Bickslow is facing Tayuya alone while Freed holds off the Rage Ogres, with the Ninja staying quick on her feet in evading her opponent. Just as Tayuya realizes that Bickslow is trying to corner her, the Wizard fires a Line Formation that is barely dodged. Bickslow then comes in from the side and lands a kick in the Ninja’s midsection. Freed is zooming around the Rage Ogres’ attacks, using Dark Écriture to get airborne. He then sends a Darkness Flare Bomb to strike the Ogres, prompting a frown from Tayuya, who decides to step it up. Tayuya changes into her Level 2 Form, with Bickslow noticing the increased power, choosing to end it with a Victory Formation. Tayuya plays a different tune, freezing both Bickslow and Freed with a Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia. As Freed wonders why the illusion isn’t dispersing since he’s aware, Bickslow and Freed start screaming in pain when they feel their arms melt. As Tayuya grins at their pain, wanting to see them flounder with no knowledge of Genjutsu, Freed’s emotions trigger a burst of power that frees him. Freed then realizes a burst of any kind of power can disrupt a Genjutsu, leading to a curse from Tayuya. When Freed yells for Bickslow to do the same, Tayuya gloats that he can’t hear his comrade, and outside assistance means nothing to the illusion. Tayuya admits she can’t release him, with either Bickslow himself breaking it, or it breaking him. Before Freed can react, Tayuya plays her flute to summon the Rage Ogres right behind the Wizard. Rukia has devoted her full attention to Kidōmaru, since the trapped girls are now protected, and the Ninja blocks her Sode no Shirayuki with two spiked clubs. Orga punches Kyodaigumo, with the giant spider still attempting to eat him. Orga leaps into the air and slams a Lightning God Mjölnir into the Summon’s head. Orga then follows up with a Lightning God Bellow that forces the spider to vanish back to whence it came. When Kidōmaru is distracted, Rukia leaps back on Orga’s signal, who fires a Lightning God Charged Partical Cannon. When Kidōmaru dodges in a panic, Rukia leaps at him while swinging Sode no Shirayuki. Kidōmaru avoids it by spitting web and pulling himself to it. When he tosses two clubs, Rukia stops it with a Yon no Mai: Shirakabe. Orga then fires a Lightning God Thunderbolt, and when the Ninja leaps away, follows up with a Lightning God Bellow. Kidōmaru is able to block it with a Ninja Art: Spider Web Net, and quickly forms six more clubs to fight with. When he sees Rukia Flash-Stepping towards him, he tosses two clubs while yelling for her to die. Rukia manages to freeze the projectiles in midair, stabbing at Kidōmaru, who blocks with his other four clubs. In moments, the clubs freeze and shatter like glass, shocking the Ninja. Rukia then explains that her ability is freezing, rhetorically asking what else she can do that to. As Kidōmaru attempts to dodge, Rukia is still able to cut him, completely freezing him over. When Orga compliments her, Rukia moves to free Mashirō and Chelia, apologizing for not doing it sooner. While the two girls express gratitude, Kidōmaru boils in anger, deciding to enter Stage 2 of his Curse Mark, breaking free of the ice. He growls about beginning round 3. Franmalth uses Revolution to assume Marigold’s form, to which Sasuke responds with an Amaterasu, forcing the Demon to scream in pain. Sasuke quickly withdraws the flames, not wanting Franmalth to absorb them. The resulting pain forces Sasuke to admit this was a bad idea, facing the options of put his own body at risk, or letting Franmalth absorb more Jutsu. Hancock sends a Love Love Beam, which does jack squat to the Demon. When Hancock wonders how such an impure being can resist, Franmalth explains that his impure thoughts don’t pertain to her powers, and he just desires more power. Sasuke realizes that the Love Love Fruit cannot act upon greed, with Franmalth adding that Zeref decided what he desired when he created him. When Hancock asks what kind of an existence living without free will and emotion is, Franmalth insists he has no need. Hancock prepares an attack, but pauses when she sees her sister Marigold’s form. Sasuke tries to get her attention, but Hancock is barely able to dodge a Gorgon Hair: Salamander. Franmalth then returns to normal and sends an Extension, which Salome is able to knock away. Hancock then sends a Pistol Kiss that strikes the Demon. Franmalth uses Revolution to transform into Sandersonia, while Sasuke rushes forward with an Inferno Style: Flame Control. Franmalth is able to avoid the projectiles and sends a Snake Whip. Hancock blocks it with a kick, yelling for Sasuke to get the Demon. Sasuke then slams a Chidori Inferno into Franmalth’s chest, with the Demon screaming in pain. Sasuke shuts off the flames before possible absorption, but notices that Franmalth is basically unharmed thanks to Armament Haki. Franmalth then slams an Extension into Sasuke’s chest. As Franmalth turns back to normal, he gloats about gaining all the abilities of those he absorbs. He then combos an Extension and Absorption to start draining Sasuke, but Hancock kicks Franmalth in the head with a Haki kick, forcing the Demon to retract his arms. Hancock prepares an Aromatic Leg, but Franmalth uses a Revolution to change into Marigold, and takes advantage of Hancock’s hesitation to deliver a Gorgon Hair: Salamander, with the Pirate Empress too close to dodge. When Sasuke yells in worry, Franmalth uses Extension. The Demon then Absorbs Hancock, with the Pirate asking her sisters to forgive her. With a scream of pain, Hancock then becomes a source of power for Franmalth. Sasuke screams while Salome hisses in grief, and Franmalth cruelly laughs, asking what happened to their love. Sasuke then promises to make Franmalth release the sisters, and tells Salome to leave so he won’t be caught in the crossfire. Once Salome departs, Sasuke activates his Susanōō, lowly telling Franmalth to die. Kizaru frowns when his attacks are canceled by Mirajane’s darkness, with the Wizard equally frustrated. Kizaru dodges more attacks and fires an Uzume, which is matched with Mirajane’s Demon Breath. Kakashi marvels at the absentminded girl’s raw power, and then joins the fray with a Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. Kizaru is able to dodge just in time by turning into light, frustrating the Ninja. Kakashi then forms up with Mirajane, telling her he has a plan that requires full cooperation. Mirajane figures she needs to distract Kizaru so Kakashi can nullify the Glint Glint Fruit. Kakashi acknowledges the difficulty, since Kizaru will probably expect that, telling Mirajane she needs to be his shadow. She then flies at the Admiral, darkness balls in her hand. Kizaru is able to block the first punch with the Sacred Murakumo Sword. Mirajane continues the barrage of fists, with Kizaru easily blocking, but unable to get away from her, despite knowing what they’re planning. As Kakashi speeds through his hand signs, Mirajane slams an Evil Spark into Kizaru’s chest, with the Admiral grunting in pain. Kakashi then sends a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, but Kizaru explodes right as the water bullet hits. Kizaru then reforms between Kakashi and Mirajane, utterly shocking the two. When Mira protests she paralyzed him, Kizaru explains it didn’t affect his ability to become light, with Kakashi realizing what happened, Kizaru praising his deductive abilities. Kakashi then frowns, knowing he has very little chakra left to deal with a very healthy Admiral. Kakashi asks him why he continues fighting, saying Hargeon has been breached, with the ships destroyed, and the Admiral can’t face everyone. Kizaru laughs at the ninja stalling for time, and adds that things are going exactly as planned. As a group of Alliance soldiers moves through town, hardly anyone comes to fight them. Unfortunately, this group is walking over a non-essential road, which have all been wired with explosive Lacrima to blow. A Sound Ninja then orders a Dark Wizard to push the button, killing every single soldier on the chosen roads all across Hargeon. On the main roads, the Alliance groups are ambushed, with Sound Ninja, Marines, and Dark Wizards charging at and sniping the hapless grunts, forcing the Alliance to fall back. Grimmjow notes that Kizaru’s plan is working perfectly, and then does his part by opening a Descorrer to unleash several hungry Hollows. Grimmjow then reveals that Kizaru had ordered the Alliance be given an early victory to lure them into ambushes throughout the city. Grimmjow then calls Kizaru lazy as hell, but “a tricky bastard”. When Beckman asks what’s going on, Hibiki reports the deteriorating situation as the Coalition overwhelms their forces. Mavis wonders how they couldn’t have prepared, with Beckman asking if Kakashi let this happen. After Hibiki reports Kakashi’s aid against Kizaru, Kisuke asks Shikaku for ideas. The Ninja grimly concludes that any strategy they can think up will come too late at too great a cost, with Kisuke agreeing. When Mavis inquires, Shikaku sighs that the only practical option is to swallow their pride, shocking Mavis and Beckman. Kakashi hears the explosions and sees the chaos in shock and horror, realizing he blindly led several to their deaths. Unlike the direct fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World War, this ambush sickens Kakashi as he derides himself for not doing better. Distracted, Kakashi is pierced by Kizaru’s Yakasani Sacred Jewel, with Mirajane screaming in horror. Kizaru then speeds to the Wizard and hits her with a Shining Finger Pistol. As Mirajane gets to her feet, Kakashi reaches for his last-resort flare and fires it into the sky. Knowing what it means, and anguished that all the effort went to waste, Jūshirō screams the order to retreat. Appearing Characters Franky Tōshirō Hitsugaya Admiral Kizaru Laxus Dreyar Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Bickslow Freed Justine Tayuya Rukia Kuchiki Kidōmaru Orga Nanagear Mashirō Kuna Chelia Blendy Franmalth Boa Hancock Sasuke Uchiha Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Benn Beckman Hibiki Lates Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Jūshirō Ukitake Abilities Magic * Darkness Stream * Demon Breath * Evil Spark * Line Formation * Victory Formation * Dark Écriture * Darkness Flare Bomb * Lightning God Mjölnir * Lightning God Bellow * Lightning God Charged Partical Cannon * Lightning God Thunderbolt Jutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu * Sharingan ** Mangekyō Sharingan ** Susanōō ** Amaterasu * Earth Style: Fissure * Lightning Blade * Lightning Cable * Lightning Style: Finger Pistol * Shadow Clone * Genjutsu ** Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia * Ninja Art: Spider Web Net * Inferno Style: Flame Control * Chidori Inferno Devil Fruit * Glint Glint Fruit * Snake-Snake Fruit: King Cobra Model * Snake-Snake Fruit: Anaconda Model * Love Love Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Six Powers * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick Guillotine ** Tempest Kick: Cross * Shave * Moonwalk * Shining Finger Pistol Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Cruse * Absorption ** Revolution ** Extension Zanpakuto * Hyōrinmaru * Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow) Hollow Powers * Descorrer (Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening") Techniques * Franky Radical Beam * Rokui Hyōketsujin * Yakasani Sacred Jewel * Sacred Yata Mirror * Sacred Murakumo Sword * Uzume * Yon no Mai: Shirakabe * Love Love Beam * Pistol Kiss * Aromatic Leg * Gorgon Hair: Salamander Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 32 (Fairy Tail Campaign): When Light is Dark Next Chapter: Chapter 34 (Fairy Tail Campaign): First LossCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign